Venen
The Venen are a sentient species from many systems in the Unknown Regions. Like the Chiss Ascendancy, the Venen have their own small Empire. The Venen are a humanoid species known for their warrior nature, technology and their immunity to toxins and poisons. The Venen are a force sensitive species, but were never discovered by the Jedi or the Sith until the creation of the Galactic Empire by Darth Matas. The Venen were a very useful species who allied themselves to the Galactic Empire and helped them countless of times. The Venen are ruled by the Royal Venen Family on Venen'Ozo. Because of their positions in the Unknown Regions, the Venen had a rivalry with the Chiss. Biology The Venen are a humanoid species from the dangerous planet of Venen'Ozo. The Venen have many distinctions that set them off from any other species in the galaxy. The main distinction are the bone spikes that grow on the shoulders, ears, and forearms or both males and females. Venen also have claws used for fighting and hunting. The bone spikes are quite small when the Venen is born and grow as the Venen matures. Another distinction is the many different skin colors that Venen can be. The most common is the purple shade, but Venens are seen as green, red, and the rarest skin color of a Venen, orange. Venen males all seem to have the exact same black full body markings. These black markings were first confused with tattoos, but after scientific study it is known that Venen are born with these markings. Female Venen do not tend to have black markings as the males except for a large circular marking on their arms. It is unknown why females do not recieve the markings as males do. Venen also posses two pure black eyes used for unknown reasons, but it is known that Venen do not see well in the dark and have a special organ that causes their eyes to turn from pure black to pure white and glow in the darkness and the eyes return to normal once light is shown. Due to the fierce and strong animals of Venen'Ozo, the Venens developed four fangs that can easily crush an animal's bones in order to help with chewing the food. All Venens posses black hair and a male's hair stops growing when it reaches a point. A female's hair grows much longer than the male's but it also stops growing when it reaches a certain point. All Venen seem to posses a headband like bandana around their heads with markings on the band as well. It is known that these markings represent which clan one belongs to. It is also known that the band is sacred to the Venen and he or she will never take it off unless in private. It has been rumored that the band a Venen wears may be linked to the Venen's brain functions but it's only a rumor. Venen seem to posses a major weakness, temperature. Venen devolped accustomed to Venen'Ozo's very warm climate and anything cooler can kill them. A Venen will die if any part of body is exposed to large amounts of coldness. Venen are also distinct because of their planet's atmosphere. Venen'Ozo is a very toxic planet with fumes and poisons so the Venen devolped according to it and developed special lungs. Venen have four lungs that allow a Venen to breathe in the toxic air and it filters out the majorly bad stuff while accepting some. A Venen can easily detect toxic air or poisonous food. Venens have a strong build and are a warrior species, always fighting and training. It is known that all of the Venen population is force sensitive and it helps the Venen warriors. Not many races exist among the Venen, except one. Metidas or halflings in Ozo. A Metida is a being that is half Venen and half another species. Venens regard Metidas as less than equals and use the "title" before the other half of the species. For instance, if a being is a Venen/Human hybrid, the Venen would call the being Metida Human, if a Venen/Twilek hybrid a Metida Twi'lek. If a Venen/Zabrak, Metida Zabrak. Society and Culture The Venen have a unique culture different than many species in the galaxy. The Royal Venen Family control all of the actions within the Venen Empire. Due to this, the Venen as a whole consider the Sol family as the leaders and ones to be respected by all others. Venen will not stand for any disrespect of the royal family or of their species. All Venen are determained to be the best they can and will attempt to complete anthing they set their minds on. Because of this, they managed to create special technology that other species were not capable of creating. Although the Venen are an advanced species, those who have seen them on Venen'Ozo outside of Zozi city tend to think they are very primitive. The Venen live in the trees of the Venzo jungles and hunt with a limited use of weapons other than their claws, bone spikes, and other natural weapons. The Venen were a mystery to the galaxy except for the Chiss for many years until they were found by the Galactic Empire and encouraged to travel beyond the Unknown Regions. During 67 ABY, there were no Venen in known space but by the Chiss War and 71 ABY there were an estimated 7 million Venen in known space. Religion The Venen are all force sensitive and believe in the force but they also believe in deities. They believe their gods brought the force to the galaxy and enlightened the galaxy with it. It is believed by the Venen that force sensitivity is a special gift given by the gods to the chosen ones of the galaxy. Because all Venen are force sensitive it created a thought of the Venen as a chosen race by the gods. They give a high value to all force using organizations in the galaxy such as the Jedi, Sith, the Jensaarai and others. Venen Conquest The Venen are all ruled by the Royal family of the Venen. The King and Queen of the Venen ruled over all territory conquered by the Venens. These are the list of planets within Venen control. *Venen'Ozo(capital)- toxic jungles, mountains, and small seas *Ozo- City planet *Frudo- plains and desert *Genralo- rocks, mountains, vallys, mining planet *Dimaro- small forest and desert *Maro- Oceans *Palinto- seas and islands *Trabehu- Factories *Morcanth- plains and cities *Umaren'k'sa- forest, jungle, mountains, plains Category:Articles by Darth Matas Category:Mammalian sentient species * Category:Sentient species (V)